Legend of Zelda:Future Fantasy
by nathan.hunt13
Summary: Hyrule has always needed a hero it's a matter of when and this time it's 31,952 years later. Join... Well you should know this it is Link and his ride Epona to save Zelda from CyborGanon. also, I will never own Legend of Zelda nor have the rights to do make this a real book.
1. Hero of Sci-Fi: intro

ch1

* * *

Hero of Sci-Fi: intro

* * *

Hello dear reader and listen well, for this story takes place in the far future, so far in fact that your great(1,995 times) grandkids will have grandkids and that is if each kid has a kid at the age of 16.

But back to the story. It starts out with a new employee working on a 7564 'Wild Horses 'Overbikes (W.H.O.)' he was about 5'6", ~120lbs blond, short hair, light green lightsuit(=tracksuit+jumpsuit+lights), and an old green cap. His name is Link (Live Interactive Nanorganic Knight [for full name])

"Come on link, finish with that engine valve couple. We got five minutes before the work is free for our new fancy customer, you don't want those rupees out of your paycheck!" an old geezer shouted he was so old that he was the only Hylian without cybernetics, bionics, technologics or nanorganics in him 100% full flesh.

"Be right there, you old sack of flesh!" a computerized voice said, That voice is link all though link is not the one talking that was 'Scientific Computerized Ingrained Future Intelligence' or Sci-Fi. Link can talk but only in grunts, sighs, and some simple sounds. Link wipe his brow as he was done with his work. "It is done, I even cleaned out that engine blockage that made it sound funny." link's Sci-Fi said.

"Thanks a lot, here is a little bonus, and may I see the mechanic who did this job?" The customer said as she handed out 1,225 more rupees than the cost of the work needed.

"Sure, Link! Get out here, the customer wants to meet you." the old geezer said.

"On it." link said as he got out of the garage to wipe his lightsuit which automatically cleans itself whenever it gets dirty, bruised, or bleeding heals you from minor scrapes and cuts but anything above that gets a healing energy can from your local holo store. When link saw the lady she was wearing the 9,998 Sheik-A royal combat attire link could not think straight, "uh. uh.. hi princess Zeno Enigmatic Logistics Damsel Angel I mean princess Zelda

What are you doing here and without your royal robots coming into a small town like this?" link questioned.

"I believe that you are the next hero that will delete CyborGanon from his evil virus both in the real world and in Cyrule. Find the master sword code in the Glitchy Woods." Zelda said.

"Look, Zelda, I might have the same name as ultra ancient scrolls of legends but I am not a hero. I don't even know if I could wield a retro sword." link returned back.

"Just go there, the fate of Hyrule and Cyrule rest in your hands. I must go now they will notice me gone for this long. Link go the Glitchy Woods." Zelda said and flew off.

Link went towards the Glitchy woods there was no one here, and link hardly ever get a chance to push my Epona to its limits. it's is a custom job, a first-of-the-kind hoverbike (imagine the 'master bike' from Mario kart 8 but with Epona's color scheme) that the previous owner said "That is was a prototype. Supposedly to be faster than the full day 1 production of the year 7500 'W.H.O.'" combined. All Technology glitches in these woods so no hub for link to navigate through the woods, but finally link got there the master sword was there in a pedestal rusted from the elements looking like it could break at the slightest touch, but link slowly pulled the sword... *crack* *crack* *snapped* The sword shattered in pieces jagged at the end. Now the 'master sword' is a 'master dagger'. Link picked up the remaining pieces just in case it could be fixed into his digitized compartment that digitized real objects into bytes. Link had over 33,938 HB(terabytes) in his digitized compartment and all the master sword pieces took 1,986 TB to store.

When link got back tragedy happened the old geezer was on the floor holding his side with his left hand and his right hand was a holo message which would send him on his destiny.


	2. Hero of Sci-Fi: Journey

ch2

* * *

Hero of Sci-Fi: Journey

* * *

Link was quite confused when he saw the old geezer. Who did this? What was there goal? And why the old geezer had a holo message? He always did his messages with paper and pencil like the old days. Link used a Fairy (Future Artificial Intelligence Reviving Yourself) to heal the geezer but it did little to help if you are not dead which means he was not dead yet. There was still hope, link grabbed a healing energy can from the fridge with a straw funneling it into the geezer's mouth. ***cough*** "Link, leave now before they come back. ***hack*** CyborGanon forces are looking for you and Zelda in Hyrule but not in Cyrule. ***cough*** Here is the code for Hylin shard shield and the log-in codes. ***hack*** Log into Cyrule, find the triforce code and the codes of past races. ***cough*** Sci-Fi, activation code 'LOZ:FF2017-2020' section 'NJHXII'. Go now!" old geezer said. Sci-Fi responds, "Activation code accepted... ***ding*** Master link, there is nothing for us to do." The hylin shield was nothing but a handle and a shard just big enough size that the hand is 100% defended from ray guns blast.

"By, you sack of flesh. Be back for you." link said as he logs into the computer. "Scan completed, digitizing user Link into Cyrule. 1%... 5%... 10%... 50%... 99.99%..."


	3. Hero of Sci-Fi: Cyrule Cave

ch3

* * *

Hero of Sci-Fi: Cyrule Castle

* * *

100% complete. Downloaded 'Link' ' .www/:sptth' thank you and have a nice day.

Cyrule was a digital version of Hyrule, but ~29,954 years earlier. "Activating lights in lightsuit." Sci-Fi said as Link's lightsuit glowed around certain points on his body like hands, feet, and his sides. Link took out the Master Dagger and Hylin shard shield to fight monster codes. The master dagger and Hylin shard shield were 100% fixed, temporarily until link went back to Hyrule. Link is in a cave, he went over to a stand and on the stand was an old style, three of a kind, Triforce c0urage/wisd0m/p0wer Glove. This one was the Triforce C0urage Glove. The glove had a 19.86" screen, 19 knobs, 96 buttons, the Triforce with Courage triangle colored in, ~2017-2020TB+ extra space/memory and many more things it could do. "TCG removed from the stand. Authenticating user Link... Authentication completed. You may now leave the cave." The stand said as link puts on the glove. "Master link, do you want me to save your code? If you lose all your life you will return here, instead of the real world?" Sci-Fi asked. Link nodded his head. "Data complete." Sci-Fi said as link opened the door he came across two chest codes, the first one was a lightsuit mod for a simple cloth shirt top the other one was a lightsuit mod for a jeans bottom while the light could protect link it was the cheapest model which could protect minor wounds the two mods would be a byte better than the lightsuit base stats. Link was ready to leave Cyrule Cave as he saved his code again in the cave Link's true journey begins.


End file.
